


Blue Skies

by Wians



Series: Something Real [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Early Days, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, and humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: It's late December, and Chris and Phil spend a few days celebrating after an exhausting exam period at Starfleet Academy before going home for the holidays
Relationships: Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Something Real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Blue Skies

“Chris, come in!” Phil’s smile is large and happy, when he ushers him through the doorway. He looks very handsome in nice slacks and a white shirt, the two top buttons undone, revealing a few hairs on his chest. 

The smile on Chris’ face is perhaps a little goofy, but fuck, he’s happy to see Phil, especially when he’s pulled into a quick kiss before Phil excuses himself and rushes into the kitchen, from where a fantastic scent is emerging. Chris’ stomach rumbles a little.

Chris is wearing jeans and a nice shirt underneath the leather jacket that he knows Phil likes. With them having been dating for four months, they’re past the need for dressing up every time they come around to each other’s places, but apparently, they both wanted to make an effort. It’s December 21st, and they have two weeks of winter break ahead of them. On the 23rd, Phil is going home to celebrate the last couple of days of Hanukkah with his family, while Chris is going to celebrate Christmas with his Mom. The next two days, they’ve decided to spend together in Phil’s dorm; it’s bigger than Chris’, and Phil doesn’t have a roommate who’ll walk in and interrupt them. Una will never let any of them live  _ that  _ down.

Chris takes off his shoes and jacket and carries one of his bags with him into the small kitchen where Phil is frying something in oil. Phil offered to cook, for which Chris is immensely grateful, so he has offered to contribute drinks and sweets. He stores the beer, wine, and eggnog in Phil’s fridge, and walks over to lean on the counter next to the stove. Phil is frying something in a pan, the oven is also on, and a freshly baked bread stands to the side, along with what looks like a salad.

“How are you? How did it go?” Phil asks before Chris can say anything. 

Chris has just handed in his last third-year winter term exam paper, thank fuck. He’s survived the past two months on liters of coffee, a lot of replicated food, and the fact that he and Phil have been dating since August. Phil is one year into his specialty in cardiovascular surgery and hasn’t been less busy, but they still found time to see each other several times a week. It didn’t exactly help him get enough sleep, but it took his mind off, and helped him decompress.

“I’m dead tired, but satisfied. I’ll get it back sometime in January. You?”

Phil has also been working on a paper the past month and nods thoughtfully while he’s turning what looks like small pancakes in the pan. 

“I’m just about done, I’ll need to do a final read-through before sending it in.. I was going to finish it today, but we had a busy day at the clinic, so it’ll be another day. I’d rather spend my time with you tonight.”

Chris smiles. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you too.” He then nods towards the pan, “Are those pancakes?”

“Latkes, it’s grated potatoes and eggs, but yes, essentially pancakes. It’s a Chanukah tradition, and they’re delicious with sour cream and apple sauce,” Phil says.

“Sure smells delicious,” Chris says, as his stomach rumbles again. “Chanukah, not Hanukkah?”

“Both are acceptable,” Phil said. “In fact, there are around 20 different ways of saying and spelling it.”

Chris makes an impressed sound. Phil grew up in Northern Denmark, with three siblings split on two parents who separated after having him, and each found new partners. There’s also an assortment of grandparents and cousins. 

“How is it, your family is not that religious, right?” he inquires.

“We used to say we’re mostly in it for the food,” Phil jokes, and Chris laughs. “We all love the traditions, though. Taste one,” he says, nodding towards the stasis box where a plate of still-warm latkes stand, “And open a beer for us both, will you?”

Chris grabs one of the small latkes, and takes a bite while opening the fridge, looking for the already chilled beers. The latke is crunchy on the outside, and soft on the inside, and yeah, he could eat about a ton of these; he’s not really had anything since breakfast. 

“It’s great!” he says, still chewing, and gives a beer to Phil. He swallows his last mouthful, and they both clink their bottles together before taking a drink.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Phil says, setting aside the beer, and turning the latkes in the pan.

“Happy Christmas,” Chris returns with a smile. He drinks again. “So, what do you feel up to this weekend?”

“Something as little to do with work as possible,” Phil says, and Chris grunts in agreement. “Food, sex, games, and drinks?”

“Sounds perfect.”

They stand in comfortable silence for a moment, Chris can’t help admire Phil’s ease in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Phil asks, “Are you having guests?”

“It’s usually just Mom and me, and a few friends on the 25th. We always had a good time.” He doesn’t really remember his dad, who died in a car accident when Chriswas two. His grandfather was around for a few extra years after that before he passed away. “What about you?”

“All my grandparents are still alive, and with my Mom, Dad, their partners, my three siblings, and a couple of aunts, uncles, and cousins, we’re quickly a lot of people.”

“No kidding. What do you do when you celebrate?”

“We eat a lot of food, and we decorate, light the menorah,” he gestures towards the sofa table, where eight candles stand, three of them lit, in an ornament holder. “We play dreidel and other games, and we sing.”

“Dreidel?”

“It’s played with a four-sided spinning dice, and nowadays most often chocolate rather than real coins, we can play it after dinner if you want to.”

“I’d like to try it.”

“What about you, for Christmas?”

Chris smiles. “When I was little, we usually decorated cookies, watched movies, and I got to open a Christmas present before dinner. We also often went out on horseback, but it wasn’t a Christmas-exclusive thing.”

“Let’s watch a Christmas movie, then, too,” Phil suggests.

_____

They eat duck with stuffing, potatoes, gravy, and two different salads for dinner, (most of which Phil has prepared over several days, and kept fresh in the stasis box) and it’s damn good. Phil maintains cooking, and especially baking, preserves his sanity by taking his mind off work and studies. During dinner, Phil entertains Chris with funny stories from the clinic which has Chris cracking up, while Chris, in turn, shares a few stories from his teenage days.

They clean up together and move to the couch, taking with them drinks, cookies, and sweets. They play a couple of rounds of dreidel, where they both put chocolate coins into the ‘pot’, and spin the dice like a top until it lands on a side, telling them to take half, nothing, or all of the coins, or supply more. They each win two games. 

Then they put on a Christmas movie, which becomes increasingly heartwarming and funny the more they both get to drink. They start out sitting upright, but close together on the couch,, but by the end of the movie, Phil’s arm is around Chris’ shoulder, and Chris has leaned his head on his chest, drink in one hand, full of sugar and food. 

When Phil turns off the holo at the end credits, Chris puts his drink down and turns around. “I know that Hanukkah gifts are not the  _ usual _ thing, but I still got you something.” He walks to fetch it from his duffel.

“I know it’s not technically Christmas yet, but I’ve got something for you too,” Phil says when Chris returns, handing him a similar-sized package that he’s taken out of a closet.

Phil’s face lights up when he unwraps and turns the book in his hand, it’s a 20th-century crime classic called  _ The Laughing Policeman,  _ by a pair of authors that he really likes, “Chris… and 21st-century edition! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.”

Chris’ own present is an ornament jar filled with finely ground coffee from the Vega colony. It’s the best damn coffee he’s ever smelled, and probably worth its weight in gold. “Thank you, Phil,” he says earnestly. Putting the gift aside on the table, he pulls Phil into a long, lingering kiss.

He’s verging between tipsy and drunk, warm from the booze, and from Phil’s presence. Phil really has no business looking so fucking hot; his shirt half-open, hair tousled, and cheeks a bit flushed from the liqueur. He’s tall and fit and broad-shouldered and so damn gorgeous. How Chris has been able to resist that all evening is beyond him right now. 

Chris runs his hand up a warm, shapely thigh, worming a leg in-between Phil’s, halfway straddling him. The deep, languid kiss sends warm rushes of desire through him. They’ve been a little too tired for drawn-out sex lately and now Chris can’t think of anything he needs more.

Phil pulls slightly at the hair on Chris’ nape, his other hand coming up under Chris’ shirt, nails scratching over the hairs on his chest. Chris groans softly, deep and low, and shifts when Phil’s hand moves from his chest down past his waistband to his ass. 

Chris runs his hand up Phil’s length through his trousers and grins when Phil moans lowly, a sound that goes straight to Chris’ own cock. 

“Let’s move this to the bed?” Chris suggests, and gives Phil one more teasing squeeze, before he comes to his feet, only staggering slightly. He is definitely more drunk than tipsy at this point, but they’ve had semi-drunken sex before, and it definitely deserves to be repeated. 

Phil gets up too, and has the presence of mind to blow out the candles. “I have to go to the bathroom first.” he puts a hand around Chris’ middle and nips at his lips before walking off, adding, “feel free to lose some clothes.”

Chris unashamedly watches Phil’s ass as he disappears into the bathroom, and remembers something else he brought.

A few minutes later, Chris is sitting on Phil’s bed, half-naked, and with another parcel at his side, that he hands to Phil when the latter walks in. 

“I brought something else, too.” It’s hard not to laugh just at the thought of it.

Phil eyes him, apparently finding his deliberately casual tone somewhat suspicious, and unpacks. He stares for a moment and bursts out laughing as he takes out the dildo in the shape of a giant sugar cane.

Chris can’t help but laugh too. “I thought you’d appreciate it.” He sends him a flirtatious look, “On the other hand, your ass is pretty sweet as it is.”

Phil grins. “Is it now?” He comes to sit next to Chris, “Well, now that you’d bought it, it would be a shame to waste.”

Chris shifts upwards on the bed and makes a come-hither motion at Phil who is over him in a moment, taking control of a deep, hungry kiss, and grinding his considerable length against Chris’ own through their pants, the hairs on his naked chest brushing against Chris’. 

A little impatient, Chris shifts and turns them until Phil is below him, and gets onto his knees, struggling for a moment to find his balance, before opening his trousers to pull both them and his underwear down. 

Phil gets out of his own pants, he’s also a little uncoordinated thanks to a mixture of eagerness and liquor, and rummages around in the bedside table drawer for the lube which he hands to Chris. 

“You look so damn fuckable like this,” Chris says. He gets down on his hands to kiss and licks his way from the root of Phil’s cock, up the shaft, then continues to his stomach, chest, and nipples, loving the way Phil’s strong body moves under him. 

“Gimme that lube, I’ll finger you ‘till you’re begging me for it.” Chris has gleefully discovered that Phil gets fantastically foul-mouthed when he’s really turned on. In the past few months, their sex has continuously improved as they’ve gotten to know each other better, and it has Chris extra excited about what he wants to ask for tonight. 

Phil exhales heavily, not a moan yet, but they’ll get there.

Chris shifts so that he’s between Phil’s legs, who has his knees bent and feet flat on the sheets, his ass raised a little over the mattress. His cock is red and full against his stomach, moving slightly as Chris presses a lubed finger to the puckered opening, rubbing circles there. Meanwhile, he bends down to kiss and lick Phil’s cock. 

Phil curls his fingers in Chris’ hair when Chris takes him in. Phil is deliciously well-endowed, so he can’t take him in entirely. Phil moans and moves down over Chris’ finger, which is slowly opening him up with teasing circles. Chris closes his eyes,, fully immersed in the task of turning Phil on, feeling him move under him, hearing him moan as Chris pushes his finger in deeper, curling it upwards, teasing, stroking. The feeling of Phil squirming under him, his deep moans, his touches, it all goes straight to Chris’ own cock.

“Chris, I’m getting there, fuck that feels good,” Phil halfway rambles after a few minutes of ministrations from Chris, almost fucking himself on Chris’ fingers. 

Chris curls his fingers inside of him a few more times, before pulling out. He quickly wipes his fingers on a disinfecting wipe and picks up the dildo, lubing it up, and grinning at Phil who looks at him with a mix of lust and amusement. 

Chris chuckles when he lines up the dildo at Phil’s hole and bends down to kiss him while he carefully inserts the head. Phil groans and bites gently on Chris’ bottom lip, spreading his legs. 

“I love the way you look spread out like this,” Chris drawls. 

“This doesn’t feel like the right way to ingest a sugar cane,” Phil wheezes, and Chris laughs. 

He wants to gather his focus again, but can’t help say, “No. And It's definitely not going up on the tree!” They both crack up, and Chris leans his forehead against Phil’s side, muscles weakened by laughter.

“I guess I can’t accuse you of shoving Christmas down my  _ throat,” _ Phil laughs, just as Chris had managed to contain himself, and sends both of them into new fits of laughter. 

“Is it good or bad if the stick you’ve got up your ass is made of sugar?” Chris laughs, no longer able to hold himself up, he collapses halfway on top of Phil, who’s trembling with laughter.

“Neither of us is going to get off if we continue this,” Phil says once he’s calmed down. Chris’ erection has deflated a bit, and the same is the case for Phil.

“Yeah,” Chris agrees, he gently pulls the dildo out and sets it on a paper towel on the nightstand. “But I think we might be able to do something about that."

They make out for a few minutes, taking their time with deep kisses and touches to naked skin. Arousal buzzes through Chris again, his cock hard against Phil’s, when he pulls back just a little, letting his fingers slide up Phil’s length. “I’ve been thinking,” he licks his lips, his excitement laced with a hint of anxiety, then just blurts it out. “I want you to fuck me.” It’s not the most eloquent way of putting it, but he’s too aroused to care. 

Phil runs his hand down Chris’ chest and thumbs over his nipples, gaze focussed on Chris’. “Really? I thought it was not your thing?”

“Me too, but I’ve never tried it. Now I want to. With you.” His heart is beating faster, and he adds, “If you’re up for it?” 

“Yes, of course.” Phil kisses him rather enthusiastically, Phil runs a hand down to Chris’ ass, squeezing it before moving to allow them to shift around on the bed.

Chris lies down in the middle of the bed and puts a pillow under his hips, feet flat on the mattress. He wriggles his ass in the air a few centimeters over the sheets and sends Phil a look, his head resting on his folded arms. There’s a mix of anticipation, arousal, and also slight nervousness in his stomach. But he’s been thinking about this for a while, as being with Phil has made him want to try more and more.

Phil comes to kneel between his legs, fully hard again, clear proof that he is just as interested, and Chris lets his gaze slide over his fit torso, and wonders for a sentimental moment how he’s gotten so lucky as to be in bed with this sexy, and considerate doctor. His thoughts are interrupted when Phil rubs one lubed finger in gentle circles from his balls and down towards his hole, while he fists Chris’ cock in his other hand, pumping slowly and steadily. His eyes move between Chris’ crotch and his face, and despite the arousal written all over him, he is completely focused on Chris’ reactions.

If Chris was nervous before, there is none of that left, not with the tender, confident way Phil is handling him. Chris folds his hands under his head, giving his pleasure completely to Phil, who watches him closely as his finger circles his asshole and gently prods at the pucker, the large amount of lube giving an easy slide. 

“Tell me if anything’s too much,” Phil says, his voice deep and sexy with arousal, but serious. 

Chris nods, biting his lip. “It’s great, Phil, ah, yes, keep going.” He spreads his legs to show he wants more, moaning lowly in his throat, the arousal gathering in his balls.

Chris clearly feels when Phil breaches him with the first few centimeters of his finger, and it feels weird for a moment, the sensation of being stretched. The minor discomfort is soon overshadowed by arousal as Phil moves his agile finger in gentle circles inside of him, stroking the sensitive walls within. 

And fuck, he’s been missing out, all he wants is more when Phil adds a second finger and curls them up against the bundle of nerves, sending lightning bolts of arousal through him, making his cock is pulse and leak in Phil’s other hand. Every muscle in his body is tense with need. 

“Ah, Phil, just like that, fuck.”

“You look sexy as hell taking it like this,” Phil growls, “so greedy for my fingers, aren’t you?”

His voice always gets to Chris, especially in that low, growly tone, but tonight, being so wantonly on display, it is even more intense, 

“Not - ah- not just your fingers,” Chris moans, thrusting into Phil’s hand on his cock. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Patience,” Phil teases, a smirk on his lips. “I want you to be slick and ready when I shove my cock into you.” 

Phil being so completely in charge is going to make Chris pass out. It’s too damn good. He whines indignantly. “Please, Phil.”

Phil groans and adds another finger, scissoring and curling them over and over inside Chris. Giving up his last bit of self-restraint, Chris opens his legs even wider, and rocks his hips. He is moaning and panting and then, fucking finally, Phil circles his fingers one last time, making him moan loudly, before pulling out and wiping his fingers. He covers his own cock liberally with lube, and Chris lets him maneuver them into the ideal position. 

Phil lines himself up against Chris’ hole and, bracing himself with one hand at Chris’ side, gently presses the head of his cock inside. There is a bit of discomfort, but Chris exhales, and the dull ache morphs into exquisite pleasure.

Chris rakes his hand through Phil’s hair, bending his head to kiss his lips, while moving his hips down, feeling the stretch as Phil very gently moves inside him. 

Phil groans when Chris moves around him, his kiss is demanding, and Chris clearly feels how he’s holding back, muscles trembling slightly, slowly sliding in, until he’s a little more than half-way. 

“Chris,” he moans, “fuck you feel so good.”

“I can take much more than this,” Chris drawls in his ear, moving up against him the hints of discomfort taking a turn for  _ just right _ . He feels stretched to the point of bursting, but Phil’s cock is brushing against his prostate, constantly sending small thrills through him. 

“Please.” Chris rakes his fingers down Phil’s back, rutting against him.

Phil picks up a tortuously slow rhythm, Chris’ cock gets friction along his furred stomach, and he thrusts up to meet Phil’s movements, craving more. Their kisses are messy and breathless, and Chris’ balls contract with the imminent orgasm. 

“Look so good- with my cock up your ass, so tight.”

Chris throws his head back, and Phil licks and nips at his neck, jaw and ear, making Chris pant a litany of “please” and “more”.

“Love the way you’re begging me for it.”

“Please, Phil,” he moans again, “please.” 

Phil curls his back, thrusting harder, and moaning deep in his throat, breath hot against Chris’ jaw. Chris spreads out as far as possible, pushing upwards, ignoring his aching muscles, or anything taking away from being at Phil’s mercy. 

“Almost, ah- just like-” he cries out when Phil wraps a firm hand around his cock and then Chris is lost. His body spasms as he shoots off, cock pulsing between them, covering both of them in warm cum, the pleasure hot and intense. 

“Phil,” he pants, and runs his hands over whatever part of Phil’s body he can reach, moving under him, encouraging. It isn’t long before Phil’s cock pulses, and feeling the hot spurts of cum inside his body is damn near enough to make Chris see stars all over again. 

Phil pants, and then shifts so that his weight isn’t fully on Chris, gently pulling out. They lie close catching their breaths for a bit. 

Chris’ ass is sore, a little uncomfortable, and he feels a bit like his insides might fall out. But there’s also an overlying layer of floating pleasure, and tiredness. 

“How do you feel?” Phil asks, popping up on one elbow, gaze catching Chris’, and a hand caressing his side. 

“A little weird,” Chris admits, “I mean, it was great, but it definitely feels weird. Bit… hollow?” he says, looking at Phil for an indication of whether this is normal or not.

He gets a gentle smile in return. “It usually feels a little weird, but you’re not in pain, are you?” Phil’s brow creases. 

“Not at all.” Chris confirms, “But it does feel very, um, open. It... won’t be, right?” It’s probably a silly question, but he is a little worried. 

Phil kisses his forehead. “If you think your muscles will weaken if we do this on the regular, no. It is a persistent myth, nothing else.” He pauses, then adds. “You haven’t seen me have trouble, have you?” 

“Right, no, I haven’t.” Chris chuckles, feeling a little embarrassed. After all, he has been on the giving end often enough. He moves around a little on the bed, feeling the stickiness between them, and the slightly unpleasant smell. 

He really craves a shower, and leans over to kiss Phil, “I really enjoyed this. Enough that we should definitely do it again.” 

“I’m glad you did, because I would love to.” Phil says, and gives Chris one more kiss before he moves back to rest on his knees. 

The hot shower is really, really nice, and he spends a good while in it, getting used to the fact that he’s just reiceved anal for the first time. Under the spray of the water he runs his fingers over his tender anus, making sure to rinse it properly.

When he comes back out, he feels a lot less weird; he’s now tired and satisfied. Phil has cleaned up, and he emerges from the kitchen area with a glass of water. “Feel better?” he asks, handling it to Chris.

Chris empties it. “Yeah, thank you.” He yawns. “I don't know about you, but I need some sleep.” 

Phil agrees, and walks out to take a quick shower first, while Chris drinks some more water, turns off the other lights, and lies back down, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. When Phil comes back equally dressed a few minutes later, he lies down beside Chris and turns off the lights. 

Chris curls around him, pulling him close, “Thanks for tonight, Phil. It’s been great.”

Phil scoots as close as possible, “It has, thank you, too. Good night,” 

“Good night.”

\---

The next one and a half days are over too damn fast. They consume a lot of food, sweets and booze, they play games, watch movies, and they have some really great sex. especially exploring their new options. 

Chris sighs contentedly, eyes closing almost on their own as he sinks deeper into the mattress next to Phil’s naked body, just lying there for a few moments, enjoying the post-coital silence. Phil shifts beside him, curling close so that he can put his nose into his hair, exhaling slowly, caressing Chris’ chest with his hand.

Chris tilts his head and plants a kiss on Phil’s jaw. He covers Phil’s hand with his own, tracing patterns along Phil’s long, slender fingers.

They’re both leaving later this afternoon, and Chris is going to miss Phil like hell, he doesn’t remember when he’s last enjoyed himself this much with someone else.

Phil’s hand stays under Chris’ caresses, and instead, he entwines their legs to pull Chris even closer. Chris feels his solid, slightly furry chest against his side, the hairs of his groin brushing against Chris’ thigh. Chris turns halfway, facing Phil, and puts his face against Phil’s neck. 

His thoughts wandering, Chris continues reciprocating the caresses to his own back by massaging the small of Phil’s back gently. Phil makes a soft, pleased sound, relaxing underneath him.

In the four months they’ve had sex, Chris has heard his filthy dirty talk, his moans and gasps and whimpers of pleasure countless of times. But the complete relaxation on his face right now, and the soft sounds of pleasure at Chris’ touches are so much more intimate.

“While you’re in Denmark, who’s going to prevent me from burning the pancakes?” Chris jests.

“You want to make pancakes for other people? I am heartbroken!” Phil claims, but apparently, he’s too caught up to muster much mock affront. “On the other hand, who would want to eat burned pancakes?”

“Hey, I was trying to be romantic!” Chris protests, running two fingers up Phil’s spine to his neck and back down.

“By burning down my kitchen? – oh please do that again.”

Chris snickers, repeating the caress, “your snark loses a bit of its edge when you’re melting under my fingers, you know.”

“You’re using unfair means,” Phil grumbles.

They lay in silence for a bit, until their positions become too uncomfortable. Phil shifts to his back again and puts his arm around Chris, who leans his head on his chest, the perfect place for Phil to run his fingers through his hair the way he loves.

When they started flirting during Phil’s TAing of Chris’ First Aid 102 course, he’d expected it to be fun and hoped the sex would be great. He’d never imagined finding anyone with whom he’d click so seamlessly, and who accepts him so fully. He expected 5+ years of hard work at the academy, focussing on his long-planned Starfleet career. He didn’t expect to fall in love. 

Fuck, it’s such a cliché, and he’s such a sap. It’s not even a guarantee that Phil feels the same.

Phil has gone quiet while caressing his hair, the way he does when there’s something on his mind, but just as Chris shifts to look at him, Phil speaks up. “Let’s meet up when we both get back, yeah?

“Of course,” Chris says. And because of the way Phil’s smile is warming him, he adds. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“Even after I’ve burned the pancakes, and beaten your ass in ‘space invaders’?” Chris jokes.

“Yeah, I must be really smitten.” Phil closes the distance; the kiss is deep and lingering. Chris can hardly keep himself from ruining it with a happy grin.

Maybe it’s a little too early for ‘I love you’s, but Chris has a feeling that they’re getting there.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/works) for betaing, and encouragement.


End file.
